Wait, What!
by phoenix545
Summary: Yuu is pregnant with Mino's child and Yoshino is freaking out!
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe I love YuuxMino to much...well here's an Mpreg!**

**WARNINGS: YuuxMino, Mpreg, UkeYuu! If you do not like any of these pleas e do not read! Thank you and Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Yoshino was worried about his friend Yuu. For the past month Yuu had been wearing really heavy clothing in the hot summer months. Yuu wasn't known for wearing such clothing in the summer he usually liked wearing short cloths, so why would he suddenly change his fashion? But that wasn't the only thing going on with is friend. For the whole month he had been getting up suddenly to run to the bathroom to throw up.

'Maybe he's just sick.' Yoshino thought as he watched the other draw on his desk 'Yeah that must be it. Just sick.' he turned his head away and continued drawing.

At the end of the day the brunette walked up to him "hey I've noticed you've been staring at me is everything okay?"

"Is everything okay with me? IS EVERYTHING OKAY WITH ME?! What about you?!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I've never seen you with this much clothing in the summer, a-and whats with getting up to throw up everyday? Are you sick? Have you gone to the doctor about it yet? You should if you haven't." Chiaki said motherly.

Yuu just let out a sigh and looked at the door to see if the girls were completely gone. Ounce he was sure he turned back to Yoshino. He huffed "I guess I should just tell you now since you'll probably find out eventually." the brunette was no longer looking at him.

"Of course Yuu, whatever it is just tell me." Yuu just let out another huff as he tried to force the words out of his mouth.

"I-I'm, I-I'm"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I-I'm , I-m pregnant." he turned his heads to the side not strong enough to look at the others expression.

Yoshino eyes became very wide "a-are you sure?" Yuu nodded his head "is that even possible?"

"Well, I guess it is." Yuu said as he put his coat on "I won't probably be here in 2 months, so see you." he walked out the door without looking back.

Yoshino was too shocked to move. It seemed like he was paralyzed. He fell back into his chair 'Yuu pregnant?' he was so shocked 'who's the father? Can he really be...pregnant?' everything just seemed so unclear. It all just happened so fast it seemed like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe I love YuuxMino to much...well here's an Mpreg!**

**WARNINGS: YuuxMino, Mpreg, UkeYuu! If you do not like any of these pleas e do not read! Thank you and Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

When Yuu left Yoshino was still in shock. So, he went home and told Tori just to get it off his chest. Tori was busy washing dishes and Yoshino was eating, but stopped stuffing his face for a moment "So today at work Yuu told me something...interesting..." he never thought he'd ever say this.

"Mmmmm." Tori hummed only half paying attention because it involved that bastard Yanase.

"Well, ah, he said that he, um," Oh God how could he even say this "well, he's kinda, pregnant." the brunette stopped. The sink's water was still running, the rage in his right hand stopped and rested on the plate he was washing, then out of know where he burst out laughing.

"HAHAHHAHHHHAHHAHAHA!" Yoshino has never seen Hatori laugh so hard in his time they've been together "HHAHAA! Yanase?! Really?! Oh My God! I can't breath!"

"Tori!"

Hatori saw the look on his lovers voice and saw how serious he looked. He cleared his throat "well are you sure? Do you know who the fathe-! Pfffffffftttttttt!" he started laughing again.

"TORI!"

"Okay, okay! Do you know who the father is?"

"No. He didn't tell that much."

"This is the best day of my life."

"Tori!"

"What?"

"Yuu is pregnant."

"Yeah, you just told me. So what?"

"YUU, is pregnant."

"Yoshino, I don't see your point."

"Well I just thought that, you know, he wouldn't be the one getting pregnant, I always saw him as getting someone else pregnant." this only made Hatori laugh more.

Instead of getting mad Yoshino just let him laugh, even though it wasn't very funny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maybe I love YuuxMino to much...well here's an Mpreg!**

**WARNINGS: YuuxMino, Mpreg, UkeYuu! If you do not like any of these pleas e do not read! Thank you and Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Yuu laid down on the couch of his apartment watching TV. To be completely honest he wasn't ready to settle down and have family, but too late for that. The thing that mostly annoyed him is that it wasn't with Yoshino. He could be the one feeling the baby, watching his stomach grow, but no he was the one having the baby. It was stressful for Yuu. Another thing that bothered him was that he kept about thinking about Yoshino.

He's with someone else now why can't he just move on? The only person he could blame was himself.

Suddenly. his apartment door opened. "Yanase!" a voice ringed and in came Kanada Mino.

"What are you doing here? I said I could handle myself. You should've just went home." the brunette huffed.

"Well, that would be rude of me. You are having me child after all." Yuu sighed and laid back down on the couch.

Mino put down his bag and got on his knees when he was near the couch. He lifted up Yuu's shirt and started feeling his stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothin."

"You feeling my stomach!"

"Yeah, so?

"That's a little wired!"

"You're pregnant."

"I know I am." Yuu huffed again looking back up at the TV.

The other brunette moved over so he was over Yuu's head and kissed him on the lips then down his neck making the other moan. Sometimes he questioned why he loved Mino, he wondered if Mino questioned why he loved him. Mino got up and got underneath Yuu so he could lay on his chest while they watched TV. Feeling the warmth made Yuu snuggle closer.

Yeah, he did question why he loved Mino, but when the had moments like this he knew why. It didn't bother him that he wasn't with Yoshino when the other was around.

It didn't bother him that he was pregnant.

**I know! I'm sorry! Its bad! I promise (hopefully) it will get better!  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maybe I love YuuxMino to much...well here's an Mpreg!**

**WARNINGS: YuuxMino, Mpreg, UkeYuu! If you do not like any of these please do not read! Thank you and Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

It really bothering Yoshino that Yuu was pregnant! I mean of course he was Yuu's best friend and stuff, but...still! Of course he would be right next to Yuu when he is giving birth. Ugh!

'Yuu giving birth. God Yoshino! Stop! Your just making things even more wired!' the black haired male criticized himself as he stood in the elevator with Hatori.

"So, explain to me WHY we have to go see him this early in the morning and on my day off?!" Hatori yawed.

"Because I think we should meet the person who got Yuu pregnant."

"How do you even know he'd be home?"

"Because I know! Now shut up!" Yoshino said firmly as he walked out of the elevator. For some odd reason Yuu had decided to move to an apartment which Yoshino had no idea why.

He knocked on the door quietly and glared up at Hatori who was smirking. "I swear to Lord Tori if you say anything I swear I will-! Oh, h-hey Yuu!" Yoshino smiled when his friend opened the door.

"What are you two doing here?" Yuu didn't know if he should be shocked or mad that Hatori was with Yoshino.

"O-oh! Well, um, you know. Just a surprise visit!"

"Uh."

"So, um, yeah."

"Well, I guess come in." Yuu stepped away do the other two males walked.

"Nice place here, do you live with anyone?"

"Oh for Gods sake! Yanase! Who knocked you up?" Tori asked.

Yuu stopped walking and glanced back "why do you want to know?"

"I don't. He does." the older male pushed Yoshino closer.

"I-I mean only if you are okay with that!"

"So that's why you came here?"

"W-well kinda-!"

"His name Kanda Mino." Yuu sighed.

"Huh?" both Hatori and Yoshino said.

"Kanda Mino."

"No way." Hatori smirked.

"What?" Yoshino asked.

"Kanda Mino? I work with him! Oh my God!" he started bursting out laughing which made Yoshino panic because of the glare both were getting from Yuu.

Suddenly, the brunette grunted in pain when he felt the pain coming from his head. He has been having headaches for quit sometime now and they were only getting worse. That wasn't the only issue lately.

"Yuu, you look paler then normal. Are you feeling alright?" the black haired male walked over concerned.

"Get out." Yuu mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Please leave." he repeated a little louder and a little kinder.

"O-oh! Alright! A-aH! Nice seeing you again! A-ah?! Hope you feel better! Bye!" Yoshino said as he pushed the laughing brunette out the door.

"Yeah." the other male whispered closing the door.

**Okay, so my writing hasn't been that well lately :( well, not like it was ever good ;_; **

**Thank you for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I MEANT TO PUT THIS IN THE OTHER CHAPTER! I PROMISE I WILL COMPLETE THIS STORY! I WILL NOT ABANDON IT! **

**Maybe I love YuuxMino to much...well here's an Mpreg!**

**WARNINGS: YuuxMino, Mpreg, UkeYuu! If you do not like any of these please do not read! Thank you and Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Yuu was not sure what could possible be wrong with him now. Did he get sick? Is this just part of the pregnancy, or...is it a miscarriage? God, the brunette prayed for that, but then he thought about how upset Mino would probably be. Just the thought made his heart ache.

He had no shame for kicking Yoshino and that bastard out. Yuu just wanted to be alone. Things in his life were just twisting and turning into random thing that were good or bad. Mostly bad.

The brunette pulled out his phone when he felt it buzzing in his pocket. He took the phone out, he had 23 messages from Yoshino and 2 from Mino. Yuu ignored his friends and read his lovers.

**1 Message from Kanda Mino: **

**From: Mino **

**"Sorry I will be staying after work :( I won't be home until 11:00." **

**"Love Yuu :D" **

Yuu grunted but mentally smiled putting his phone back in his pocket. So...he won't be back until 10:00. This "illness" he has to remain a secret. He can't go to the doctor or make Mino worry. Last thing he needs is to me the freak of the world and have his lover in that same spot. He'll just have something to eat, shower and go to bed even if it was only 6:00. The sickness or illness never existed.

...

The next morning Yuu woke up and saw that Mino was laying next to him. He didn't pay much attention and stretched his arms out then noticed something. His stomach was a little bit round, but only a little bit, barely even noticeable.

'What?! No! Its only been-!' he glanced over at the calendar. Yesterday...was the end of last month. So, its now going to be his first month...**(did I do that right? XD)** but still! He shouldn't be showing!

"Oh, so you now noticed too?" a voice said next to him.

Yuu jumped "d-don't scare me like that!"

"Why you didn't know I was here?" the older brunette asked titling his head a little.

"No, I know you were there and you just-" Yuu sighed "never mind. Yeah, I just noticed."

"Me too." Mino smiled kissing the others cheek "Yanase, I've noticed that you are looking pale these past few day. Is everything alright."

"Y-yeah! Y-yeah! Its probably just the lighting."

"Yanase, the lights aren't on."

"Then, then its the sun."

"The sun doesn't make you look paler, not on you that is. It gives you a sexy tan look." Yuu blushed.

"Don't you have work?"

"Nope! Its finally my day off!" Mino nuzzled his noise into the others neck.

Yuu blushed redder and pushed him off when he felt his tough on his neck then walking into the kitchen. "Aww! Yanase you're no fun!" he heard the whine from the bedroom.

The other rolled his eyes and started to make breakfast. He decided to make pancakes since he had so much batter for some odd reason. Ounce the pancakes were done Mino got out of bed of course without a shirt.

"Do you ever wear a shirt?"mumbled Yuu putting some strawberry's on the wiped cream.

Mino yawed "Not in the summer." he sat down and Yuu set down the plate of pancakes "so, I guess you're cravings are getting to you." the taller male smirked.

"Haha, yeah." the boy had to restrain himself from punching the cheeky bastard in front of him in the face. The truth was, he didn't crave things anymore or for that matter felt like eating but he'll eat when Minos around just not to make the other suspect anything was up.

"Don't worry, its cute." Yuu blushed dark red.

"Oh, will you shut u-!" he was cut off my a pair of lips and a tough that forced his mouth open before passing a strawberry which Yuu swallowed "ewww! Why would you do that?!"

"What kiss you or pass a strawberry in you're mouth?"

"Which do you think?"

"You still swallowed it."

"Shut up." Yuu said pushing his lovers face away.

**Thank you for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Maybe I love YuuxMino to much...well here's an Mpreg!**

**WARNINGS: YuuxMino, Mpreg, UkeYuu! If you do not like any of these please do not read! Thank you and Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"So, are you going to talk?" Hatori asked as they were driving back to their apartment. When Yoshino made no sound in return the man huffed. "Come on Yoshino! It wasn't that bad!"

"It was horrible! How could you even do that too poor Yuu!" Yoshino shouted back.

"Wha? Poor Yuu? Why poor Yuu?!"

"He's pregnant."

"Its pretty clear now Chiaki."

"Why are you being so calm about this?! If you don't know notice, men don't get pregnant!"

"Yes, I know."

"Why are you so calm?!"

"Because its Yanase! He's tougher then you think! Me laughing at him won't make him angry or upset." wait, did, he?

"Wa, wa, wait! Did you just compliment Yuu?"

"I-I guess."

"That's a first."

When they made it without choking each other to death Hatori prepared dinner for the two of them and making Yoshino's favorite seeing how he was still made at him.

"Yoshino, I'm really sorry."

"Oh, please! Now I'm even more pissed!"

"Why?"

"Yuu hasn't txt me at all!"

"So?"

"Great... he's even more angry at me then I thought." the black haired male sighed leaning down against the table.

"Yeah, its not you're fault."

"Yeah, it isn't. It's yours." Yoshino mumbled not even looking up.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me that! Tell Yuu!"

"Fine! I'll tell Mino to tell him I said I'm sorry." Tori grumbled.

"No! I forbid you!"

"Why?!"

"Do you even know this Mino person?!"

"Kinda. I mean he sits next to me at work so,-!"

"NO! That's just wired and awkward! Leave poor Mino out this rivalry!"

"You made me burn the food." the brunette mumbled throwing away the burned food.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"I love you."

"I'm never having sex with you ever again."

"Pffft."

**Thank you for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Maybe I love YuuxMino to much...well here's an Mpreg!**

**WARNINGS: YuuxMino, Mpreg, UkeYuu! If you do not like any of these please do not read! Thank you and Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The brunette wasn't sure how long he could hold this illness to himself. It was becoming harder to think straight and walk straight, eat or drink. Something was up with him, he just didn't know what.

He was lying in bed facing the ceiling, thinking. Then the door bell rang. The brunette sighed and got up to answer the door. When he opened it he didn't honestly think it would be Hatori.

"Yoshiyuki?" Yuu questioned.

"Yeah, hi." Hatori said putting his arm behind his head awkwardly.

"Um, hi? So, wheres Yoshino?"

"H-he didn't come. Its just me." ounce he said that Yuu closed the door "Yanase! I just came to apologize!"

The brunette wasn't listening. He felt weak like he could just collapse. Suddenly, the voices behind the door became faint and things started disappearing into blackness. Before he could even think, he was already on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Maybe I love YuuxMino to much...well here's an Mpreg!**

**WARNINGS: YuuxMino, Mpreg, UkeYuu! If you do not like any of these please do not read! Thank you and Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Yuu woke up to faint beeping in the white room, and an angry Mino. The smiling man was no longer smiling he had his arms crossed with a frown on his face. "Yanase." Mino said blandly which made the brunette let out a nervous laugh "Yanase, why didn't you tell me that you were sick? You could have hurt them!"

"Because I didn't wan-! Wait, why did you say 'them'?"

"Oh yes Mr. Yuu," a doctor said as he walked in with papers "I was right you are indeed having twins."

"W-wha?"

"Yes Yanas, you could have hurt them. Now, tell me." Yuu sighed.

"Its because I didn't want people to find out that I'm pregnant and become the freak of the world. I didn't want you to be in that position." Mino was silent which just made Yuu want to cry more before he felt someone pull him into a hug.

"Your not a freak. For some odd reason lots of males are getting pregnant, so your not alone. And, I'll never leave you. I'll always be here for you no matter what." Mino said against the others ear.

When they pulled out of the hug they kissed for a long period of time then Mino pulled away smiling ounce again.

"So, what was I sick with?"

"I think it was a virus."

"I can't believe I'm having twins."

"Are you really that surprised?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well my cock is big, so your lucky its not triplets."

"Huh! That has nothing to do with it at all!"

"Then I'm heavy seeded."

The brunette sighed. His boyfriend was making absolutely so sense, as perusal.

"By the way." Mino started "you didn't tell me you knew Hatori Yoshiyuki."

"I don't, he's my friends" Oh Lord he'd never thought he'd ever say this "he's my friends boyfriend." he bitterly choked out.

"Oh, I just assumed it because he's the one who brought you here and called me."

"Its...complicated." Yuu didn't want to tell him the whole story.

"Did he choose someone over you?" ha! The other way around.

"No."

"Alright, Mr. Yuu and Mr. Mino, you're free to go." the doctor returned with more papers and some prescription medication.

Both left the hospital and went back to Yuu's apartment where things were getting a little steamy.

Long story short they had pregnant sex.

The next morning Yuu woke up with a sore back which made being pregnant 10 times more harder.

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
